


Impulse Purchase

by SaltinesAndPeanutButter



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltinesAndPeanutButter/pseuds/SaltinesAndPeanutButter
Summary: Ritsuko runs into a mysterious woman on campus.
Relationships: Akagi Ritsuko/Katsuragi Misato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Impulse Purchase

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr post: https://echidna-auxiliatrix.tumblr.com/post/636834580124565504

It was a hot, humid day in early September. Ritsuko’s shoes clacked against the concrete sidewalk on campus as she walked to the library. Campus was mostly empty at this time of the morning; everyone was either still asleep or in class. Ritsuko, however, was free on Tuesdays and Thursdays until 1 PM and used that time to study in the library.

She was carrying her laptop along with several textbooks and folders in her dark brown bag, draped across her body by her left shoulder. In her right hand, she carried a lit cigarette which she brought to her lips every fifteen seconds or so, wedged between her ring and middle finger. A spoon was wedged between her middle and index finger on the same hand. It was difficult for Ritsuko to maintain a firm grip on both at the same time without whacking herself in the face with the spoon or accidentally dipping the lit cigarette into the open yogurt cup she carried in her left hand.

She had purchased an eight-pack of strawberry granola yogurt parfait cups last night at the local 24/7 convenience store when she meant to only buy more cigarettes. She thought she had to justify the purchase somehow, and upon seeing that all the cups would expire within the next week, Ritsuko decided to do so by having one as she walked to this library this morning.

However, Ritsuko was so focused on properly coordinating her right hand to dip the spoon while keeping the cigarette out of the yogurt that she didn’t notice the other woman who was running straight towards her turning around the bend of the sidewalk up ahead. After eating one spoonful of yogurt, Ritsuko looked up, but it was too late. All she saw was a flash of a woman with dark purple hair running straight towards her who tried in vain to slow down and stop.

The two women collided, sending Ritsuko’s cigarette and disposable plastic spoon onto the sidewalk and pink yogurt and diced strawberries all over the women’s shirts. The other woman didn’t seem to be holding anything, which begged the question of where she was headed to in such a hurry.

The other woman grabbed Ritsuko’s left hand, holding it in her own for just a moment. She seemed to admire the pale teal bangles that adorned Ritsuko’s wrist.

“I’ll never be sorry enough, you look so pretty, but I have to go!” she chirped apologetically before taking off running again.

Ritsuko watched her run off around another turn of the sidewalk, wondering where she was going and thinking – for just a second – about what would happen if she were to follow her. She put out her cigarette under her foot, leaving it and the plastic spoon on the sidewalk.


End file.
